So Busted
by CompanionPlease
Summary: This is a one-shot inspired by the song "Who I Am" in the most recent ep of A&A. IT DOESN'T HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A SHOT.


**A/N: Inspired by the song "Who I Am" from the most recent A&A. This is full of Auslly angst and there is not a happy ending. SO if you don't wanna read sad things, CLICK AWAY NOW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Or the song "Why Don't You Love Me" by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato.**

* * *

"Hey everyone! My name's Austin Moon and I'm gonna play a song for you!" The tall blond was on the school's stage, his favorite acoustic hanging around his neck.

Ally Dawson was sitting in the audience with a piece of hair in her mouth. She was grateful the darkness could cover her nervous habit.

"This song's called 'Why Don't You Love Me,'" Austin said and Ally felt her heart drop.

_No. No. Nonono!_

As Austin began singing, Ally watched him as he stared straight at a pretty blonde in the second or third row. She recognized her as the girl Austin had most recently been rejected by, Samantha.

Too afraid to breathe, let alone move, Ally stayed in her seat.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard people applauding. Austin shushed them, apparently wanting to say something.

"I wrote that for you Sam!"

Ally didn't realize she had even left the auditorium until she felt an arm grab her in the parking lot.

"Ally!"

She turned to see a familiar redhead who was out of breath from chasing her.

"Ally, I can't believe Austin did that. Sometimes-"

"Sometimes what, Dez?"

Dez was unfazed by her angry retort.

"Sometimes he's a real idiot."

"Dez, that song- he just-"

"Look, I don't know all the details, okay? I didn't even know he was going to do that. But you have to-"

"-talk to him? Is that what you're gonna say?"

Dez frowned at the petite brunette in front of him.

"Ally..." he trailed off before looking down at his clown shoes.

"I'll see you later, Dez," Ally said, and continued her angry walk to her bike.

* * *

It was late when Ally got home. She had ridden in circles around her neighborhood in an attempt to ease her anger. All she needed was to cool down enough so she could avoid any suspicious questions from her father.

_Not that he would blink an eye if she walked in the house with an extra head._

The main floor was dark so Ally guessed that her dad had gone to sleep already. She tried to make as little noise as possible when she climbed the stairs to her room. After she had managed to stumble into her room she moved her hand across the wall looking for the light switch.

The light made her eyes hurt. She looked around her room which was an odd shade of yellow and all she could think about was Austin.

Her book sat on top of her desk. It was a new one that Austin had bought her for her birthday. It had two A's emblazoned on the front.

_"Because this one will be all about both of us," he had explained._

She flipped through the pages and finally found the one she was looking for.

At the top she scratched out something before writing, "Why Don't You Love Me?"

_How could he not have guessed?_

On her bed, her phone buzzed. Ally knew who it was right away and was tempted to ignore it. But the buzzing persisted so she walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Austin's voice was quieter than normal.

"I figured."

Silence.

"Ally?"

"Still here."

"I-"

More silence.

"Look, Austin, I'm tired. Whatever, okay?"

Another silence.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday, Austin."

"So yes?"

"Yes, I am working."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Ally hung up the phone. She was not in the mood for goodbyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ally was blessed enough to experience brief amnesia. But as she sat up in her bed and looked at the stuffed dolphin in her arms, she remembered.

Her dad drove her to Sonic Boom so that they could both open up the store. He mistook her silence for nothing more than tiredness and Ally couldn't help but miss her mom.

_She would know something was wrong._

As she and her dad walked towards their music store, Ally noted a figure sitting in front of it.

_It's 6 AM on a- oh._

Austin Moon was sitting against the door, still in the same outfit he had worn at the talent show the night before.

Her dad suddenly seemed keenly aware that something was amiss and left the two teenagers outside while he went inside to ready Sonic Boom for the day.

Austin stood up quickly when he saw Ally approaching. His eyes were bloodshot and he had slight bags under his eyes. Ally couldn't help but feel bad for him, even in her anger.

They stood in silence for a moment, Austin's shadow engulfing hers on the sidewalk.

She spoke first. "You could've asked."

Austin winced and turned his attention to his shoes. "I should have asked. I am so sorry, Alls."

"Don't- can you not?" Ally was flustered at his use of the nickname he had given her.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't call me that! I'm mad at you!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken credit for your song. I just thought- the song was perfect-"

"Are you an idiot?!" Ally yelled, frightening the tall boy standing in front of her.

He looked up at her then and was taken aback by the flames in her eyes.

"Ally, what?"

But the young songwriter couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and began hitting her partner.

"Ally! OW! Seriously- OUCH- STOP IT!" He grabbed her fists to try and avoid further injury.

Ally sunk to the ground in defeat. Austin bent down next to her, unsure of what to do.

Finally, the tears subsided and Ally felt her breathing calm to a normal pace.

"I have to tell you something, Austin," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay."

"That song was about you." A few more tears slipped out of her eyes and she stood up to make a quick getaway-

But a hand was holding her wrist.

Ally turned to look at Austin, who looked absolutely conflicted.

"Ally, I feel the same way," he said and she nearly stopped breathing, "-but we can't."

Her heart had just busted wide open. She turned to run and this time, no one stopped her.

* * *

**A/N: so read and review and I KNOW IT WAS SAD. This probably happened because I've been having an off day.**


End file.
